Domando um Bad Boy
by BiiaSbolback
Summary: Edward Cullen é meio rebelde. Ok, ele está mais para um mega BadBoy. Talvez o mais lindo que já vi, o problema é que esse gato está prestes a repetir o ano. E é ai que eu entro pra resolver. Quem sou? Isabella Swan, a nova professora particular de Edward.


**Pov Edward**

"Não mãe, que saco. Eu já te disse, não preciso de professor particular nenhum. Eu sei me virar sozinho" Essa conversa já estava me enchendo.

"Eu te conheço muito bem Edward Antony Cullen. Eu te conheço nove meses há mais que todos!" Minha mãe botou as mãos na cintura, sinal de que ela não iria se render tão facil. "Me preucupo com você meu filho, só quero lhe lhar um futuro" ela disse "Já contratei um professor, ele estará aqui as 16:00, eu vou dar uma saidinha. e nem pense em fugir Edward, se você o fizer vai ficar preso no seu quarto feito um animal domestico" Credo, eu estava començando a ficar com medo da minha mãe.

Ela pegou a bolsa dela e antes de sair pela porta ela virou pra mim e disse "Isso vai uma coisa boa pra você, filho"

"Alguem me mate agora" eu gritei e joguei minhas mãos para cima guando sai do choque. Minha mãe nunca tinha me tratado assim.

Subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto; me joguei na cama e fiquei fitando o teto. Eu iria morrer de tedio com um professor particular. Duas horas; Dia sim, dia não, iam me deixar louco.

No teto do meu quarto tinha um alvo de dardos. Eu peguei alguns dardo em cima da minha mesinha e comecei a tacar.

Quando acabaram eu olhei o relogio. 13:43. Será que daria tempo de fazer as malas e fugir pro Canada ?

Eu desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha. Fiz um sanduiche; sentei no sofá; botei na Mtv e fiquei assim até perceber que já eram 14:06.

"Nossa, passou rapido" eu peguei o relogio e fiquei olhando pra ele. "Acho que a hora tá errada" Pensei alto novamente, a prova viva que eu estava ficando doido.

_DING_ **DONG**

Não, a hora estava certa, ou o gasparzinho veio me fazer companhia.

Fui até a porta e abri. Bem na minha frente estava parada uma garota que devia ter a minha idade e aparentemente linda. Não contive um sorriso.

"Oi, eu sou a Bella, sua nova professora" Lá se foi meu sorriso.

"Entre" eu disse "Vou pegar o material"

"Não precisa" Ela disse e eu me virei para encontrar aqueles lindos pares de olhos castanhos chocolate.

"Como não ?"

"Hoje vamos apenas nos conhecer, e você vai dizer suas duvidas. Mas não vamos esclarecer nada hoje" Ela disse.

Pov Bella

_"Hoje vamos apenas nos conhecer, e você vai dizer suas duvidas. Mas não vamos esclarecer nada hoje" Eu disse _

"Tá legal então" A cara dele tava muito engraçada Ele foi até o sofá e se sentou, segui o mesmo. "Quantos anos você tem ?" Ele perguntou. Eu não posso negar que fiquei assustada com sua pergunta

"17" Respondi simplesmente. Curto e grosso

"Você não é muito nova pra ser "_professora"_... er... digo... você tem a minha idade" Ele disse estranhando.

"Eu faço alguns cursos superiores por fora do colegio" Eu disse fechando a cara... eu odiava guando alguem achava que eu não daria conta de simplesmente ajudar umas pessoas da minha idade. Achavam que eu não tinha capacidade pra isso ? Posso muito bem ser _tutora_ de alguns.

"Hmm" Ele pareceu estar perdido em pensamentos

"Mas estamos falando sobre mim, o importante é você" Eu disse, querendo trocar de assunto o mais rapido o possivel. Dei um sorriso falso e disse: "Eu acho que nunca te vi no Forks High School" Nossa cidade só tinha 1 escola.

"É, eu me mudei vai ficar fazendo uns 3 meses agora" Ele disse ainda pensativo.

"Espera, Cullen, Cullen... Você tem algum parentesco com Alice Cullen ?" Eu perguntei.

"Aquela fadinha é minha irmã" Ele disse fazendo uma careta. Eu começei a rir.

"Por que tá rindo ?" Ele perguntou.

"Você deve sofrer muito" Eu disse rindo. Do jeito que Alice era...

"Você nem faz ideia" Ele disse. "Na verdade acho que ela está mais pra capetinha." Ele disse com um sorriso tentador.

Sorri. "Mas então, me conte sobre suas duvidas" Eu disse.

"Eu não sei muito bem" Ele disse. Otimo... Bad Boy, gato, lento... mais algum adjetivo há acrescentar ?

"Hmmm... Me conte o que você costuma errar" Eu disse sorrindo.

Agente ficou conversando sobre as materias e varias outras coisas... Ate que eu passei meus olhos pelo relogio de pulso rapidamente, mas foi o suficiente para eu perceber que estava super atrasada.

"Ai meu deus, eu tô super atrasada. Coitado do Jake" Eu disse ficando de pé num pulo.

"Jake?" Ele perguntou já não entendendo mais nada doque eu estava dizendo.

"É, meu namorado" Eu disse pegando minha bolsa.

**Pov Edward**

_"É, meu namorado" Ela disse_ pegando sua bolsa.

Eu devo ter ficado com uma cara bem assustadora... podia sentir meus olhos os mais abertos posiveis e minha boca escancarada.

"Você só pode estar de sacanagem" Eu deixei escapar.

"Como ?" Ela perguntou

"AAh, nada não, tchau" Eu disse

"Tchau" Ela disse e fechou a porta. Acho que ela ficou com medo de mim.

Que seja... ESPN, ESPN, ESPN, ESPN, ESPN, ESPN, ESPN, ESPN.  
Liguei a televisao e começei a assistir (N/A: HOMENS U.U)

-X-

Acho que acabei pegando no sono... uii, soninho bom.

"Edward cheguei" A voz da minha mãe "Cadê você?"

"Homem morto no sofá" Eu levantei uma mão

"Então, como foi a aula?" Ela se sentou no sofá de dois lugares

"Bem... Eu ainda tô vivo" Eu disse

"Vou considerar isso como um: _não tão ruim_." Ela disse sorridente.

"É, tanto faz" Eu disse

"Eu vou subir pra guardar minhas roupas novas" Ela disse alegremente.

Já vi de onde Alice puxou o lado: Compras, viva a eu !

Do nada uma musiquinha começa a tocar:

Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd i turn my shirt inside out  
Control your poison babe  
Frozen as stones they say  
And were all getting hosed tonight

Eu comecei a fazer atipica dancinha guando percebo... ninguem aqui de casa tem o toque da Lady Gaga.

Vou seguindo a musiquinha e encontro o novo motorola A388

Quero um tambem *-*

Credo que coisa gay. Bem... Devia ser da Bella.

Peguei o celular e atendi (N/A: NEM É ABUSADO)

***TELEFONE ON**

-Bella ? Amor, tá tudo bem ? Por que ainda não chegou ? Estou te esperando a 40 minutos- UUUUUUUUH devia ser o _JAKE_

-Bem feito seu boiola- Eu disse

***TELEFONE OFF***

"HAHAHAHA, se fudeu, Jake querido" Eu tava rindo igual a um doido... Agora ele devia estar achando que a Bella tava traindo ele. IIIH, FUDEU... a Bella !


End file.
